Bananaland
by IAmTheMessenger
Summary: "Just don't pretend you can be boyfriend and girlfriend or something, when you both know it's weird…and wrong." Sam didn't need to look at Freddie to know they were thinking the same thing. Sam and Freddie re-evaulate their relationship. T for language.


**A couple chapters on Sam and Freddie's deteriorating relationship. :[ I was super excited when I heard that these two would be getting together but I didn't like the way iCarly made their relationship all bitchy and stupid. I wanted Seddie to be an actual cute couple with tender moments (I know I'm being a fag right now and all) and that DIDN'T. HAPPEN. Sooo, I'm taking the last pieces of their affair into my own hands. The rating WILL change after the next chapter or two, so stay posted if you like yurself some hot Seddie love…in the elevator ;] **

**WARNING: Does contain spoilers from iLove You. (no shit, that's the whole story) so DON'T comment telling me that I schpoiled the schurprise. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. **

**Hope you enjoy! If not, flame away. I'm updating nevertheless. **

**(Yes, I know I'm a fourteen-year old and this should be past me by now, but what the hell. I love this show.)**

**~*~ Sam/Freddie POV**

"…stop! Hahaha, stop it! No, don't do it! Hahaha! Come on Jenna! You've got to – ahahaha!" Spencer's laughter could be heard from downstairs, that was how loud he and Cameron were being. Freddie and Sam exchanged a look of mutual amusement as Spencer shrieked loudly from a second bout of tickling.

"I cannot believe those two," Carly huffed in annoyance, staring hard at the floor as though trying to murder it with her eyes.

"Aw, come on Carls, they're just having fun," Freddie nudged her shoulder, but Carly didn't smile.

"My definition of 'fun' doesn't include my big brother being tickled by a woman – or babysitter – five years older than him. Ugh!" She yelled as a loud _thump _reverberated through the apartment; a sure sign that Spencer had rolled off the couch. Carly stood up and glared at Freddie and Sam, who cowered slightly beneath her evil eye.

"You know what? I've had it with those two. Spencer! _Spencer!" _Carly stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut behind her so hard that the glass window vibrated slightly. Sam and Freddie automatically clamped their hands over their mouths to muffle the giggles that issued out. Even though there wasn't anything remotely funny about Spencer's cougar-like relationship, they found themselves snickering all the same.

When they had dried the tears from their eyes, Sam turned to Freddie.

"Do _you _find it strange at all?"

"What, Spencer and his babysitter? Kind of. I mean, she _is_ older than him and she _does_ treat him like a little kid." They paused their conversation as Carly's snappish voice floated up to the loft. The phrase, 'This needs to stop,' and, 'What's the _problem?' _could be heard. Sam met Freddie's eye and raised an eyebrow. Freddie nodded in agreement. Silently the two got up and exited the loft, creeping down the stairs to see what Carly was doing to Spencer and Jenna.

They rounded the first flight of stairs just as Carly was saying,

"You two are not having a normal relationship here!"

"But I like her," Spencer replied, smiling goofily at Jenna. "She smells nice."

Sam heard Freddie snort behind her and slapped his thigh with her hand. He caught her fingers and held on with his own. Sam's mouth edged up slightly and they both leaned forward to hear what Jenna was saying.

"…and we've known each other for_ever_," She finished, and Freddie and Sam saw Carly's shoulders slump in a sigh.

"I know…" Carly said, as she took a seat on the couch next to Spencer, who stared at her expectantly. Carly waited a moment before continuing.

"Look, I just think you guys are taking the connection you have, and trying to force it into a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship! I mean, doesn't it feel a little…unnatural?" Sam froze. She could have sworn she felt Freddie shift behind her, and his grip on her hand definitely tightened. A knot of confusion was twisting in her stomach as Carly's words washed over her.

Freddie was having similar feelings. It was almost as though Carly was talking to him and Sam. Were he and Sam living a forced relationship too? No, they couldn't be…but what about all the fights, and disagreements? Not to mention the train incident, and meeting Sam's uncle and cousin…

"Aw, guys, don't feel bad, I dunno, just – be friends, or something," Carly hastened as she saw Spencer and Jenna look guiltily at each other. Spencer shrugged, and Jenna nodded slowly.

"Just stop pretending you can be boyfriend and girlfriend or something, when you both know it's weird…and wrong." Sam couldn't take the mounting tension between her and the boy behind her. Relinquishing her grip on Freddie's hand, she turned around and trudged back up the stairs. She wanted to cry, or throw a pillow, or do _something, _but what Carly said had suddenly made sense to her. When she looked back on her and Freddie's relationship, it _was _a bit strange. She didn't know whether or not to look at Freddie, in fear of seeing that same confirmation in his eyes, because, feeling the warmth of his fingers leave hers, Sam knew that she _did _love Freddie. She just wasn't sure if he loved her back, and that was what terrified her the most.

Freddie followed Sam up the stairs, on impulse. He was suddenly sacred at confronting her. Scared that she would fly at his throat and throttle him, or that she would break down and he would have to comfort her, or that she would tell him that she loved him. Freddie didn't want to admit that he loved Sam – his one weak spot - not to her or to Carly or even to himself, but after hearing Carly's advice to Spencer and Jenna, he couldn't help but feel that maybe his relationship with Sam wasn't meant to be after all.

**A/N : Yes, I know not much happened here, and yes, there **_**will**_** be a few more chapters going up soon. I'm planning for this to cover the elevator scene at the end, and also a little bit of my imagination of Sam and Fredward's last hour and a half together as a couple. Keep checking for more! **


End file.
